Blue Eyes
by MidnightBebe104
Summary: He's beckoning. Go to him.   One-shot,YAOI,Boy x Boy,AU,Lemon.


**Author's Note: **This story is the result of what boredom and eating Kix in the middle of a cold wednesday evening can do to you. XD Enjoy!

**Warning: **Language, Male x male sexual situation, Adorable Kitty.

**Pairing:** Ichigo X Grimmjow (Hell yeah, Grimmy is Uke [OOC]. Why? Because I can do that. I have the power.)

**P.S **This is a yaoi of two characters that in reality despise each other and are straight as pencils, so yeah, is this realistic? NO. Should it be? NO and so please don't question the plot or the quick uhh.. (smex) It is simply two males who end up F*******. Not much else neccessary. The plot is just something weird I came up with in the spirit of the upcoming halloween.

**Extra P.S:** Not into Yaoi? Please do not read.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue eyes<strong>

The ruffling of fabric stirred the orange-headed male out of his hazy sleep. Ichigo slit his eyes open sluggishly, unable to part the lids past a diminutive millimeter as they fought against the unsought movement and forced the male to succumb once more to his dormant state.

The clatter of an object meeting hard tiled floor aroused the male once again. Ichigo drawled his lids open while releasing a steady groan at the displeasure of having his wonderful sleep perturbed. His hand was immediately drawn to his eyes as he rubbed harshly; finally able to pry them open in full and irritably rose to a sitting position on his bed.

_Not again…_

His eyes blinked fervently, attempting to catch a glimpse of anything that could have awoken him.

Complete darkness blanketed the small bedroom, the only source of lighting coming from the slightly parted curtains, allowing the outside brightness to enter and produce little visibility. Ichigo could barely make out his large armoire and drawer surrounded by large boxes.

Ichigo rotated his head slowly, surveying the bedroom. There was not much to actually see. The Kurosaki's had only recently moved into this new house, one week ago, to be exact. The move was not much of a bother seeing as how they had lived their entire lives only few blocks away. However due to some financial difficulties his parents faced they were unable to remain in their old home. The family was luckily able to relocate to this new house and it was surprisingly much larger than the previous. A wonder in itself how they were able to get such a great deal on it, correct? Not quite. The house was one of few located directly before the Las Noche's cemetery. Ichigo couldn't really pull himself to believe the cemetery truly had much to do with it; however the fact that most of the other homes along the same block looked absolutely ancient as though a simple touch would subside in their utter collapse could be much more of the reason. Not that their house looked much better, but with a few retouches here and there, as his dad had put it, this could be home. They were the only family currently taking residence in this current location, desperation driven of course. Ichigo knew that much of the only reason his parents put such a wonderful façade when referring to their new "home" was in attempts to not only convince the kids, but themselves about it.

Ichigo yawned finally resolving to go back to his much desired sleep when a gentle breeze flew into the bedroom and sent a quick shiver past him. He pulled both arms to their opposite and gently rubbed away, creating heated friction on his skin. He turned his gaze towards the window and shook his head before slowly crawling out of bed and walking towards the window, located to his left.

He shivered once more when another chilly breeze blew in. He lifted his hands to the top of the window pane, resting it there for a while as he looked out. The moon was surprisingly large tonight, not exactly full, but quite large nonetheless. The tree's branches waved gently as the autumn air briskly blew past. His gaze however was immediately drawn to the cemetery before him; the place seemed to call out to him, strangely.

Ichigo rested his arm against the small edge of the wall and continued to stare out at the eerie place. This was the fifth time, since moving here, that he had gotten up in the middle of the night to stand out and stare at the large expanding cemetery, each time the same as the last. He would hear a sound, or think he did anyways because nothing ever seemed to be quite out of the ordinary, and always ended up by the window giving his full blown attention to that place. But this time was different, and he noticed it when another breeze brushed past him, Ichigo raised an eyebrow, finally noticing something off. He was sure he had closed the windows before he had gone to sleep. He was not much of a fan for cold weather, you see.

He ran his hands along the glass, slowly, before shaking his head and pushing it down shut. He leaned his forehead against the glass once more, taking one last look at the cemetery, when he heard his bedroom door creak open.

He quickly flipped his head around, to the slightly open door and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Anybody there?" He called out. No response.

Ichigo pushed his body away from the window and walked slowly to his door, feelings slightly edgy and cursing himself at the same time for it.

He grabbed onto the door's knob and gasped, startled by its implausibly frigid feeling. He quickly pulled his hand off and held it close to his torso.

_What the fuck?_

The room was unusually cool tonight, But not to the extent of feeling like goddamn permafrost.

Ichigo jumped in his spot when he heard footsteps, they seemed to be diminishing and growing further in distance.

_The stairs…_

Ichigo grabbed the door by its edge, hesitant to touch the knob again, and pulled it open. He dragged his bare feet across the small decrepit hallway which was in desperate need of some TLC and headed directly towards the stairs, picking up speed when the sound of footprints subsided.

He reached the staircase and looked below. Seeing nothing, he took one step down and hung his head over the edge of the stairs handles, somehow thinking he would spot something beside it.

He heard it again and switched his gaze from the side of the stairs to look directly in front of him and gasped when he saw the slightest and smallest streak of lighting stretch across the wooden floor. Startled by how he had not noticed it before, he descended the steps slowly, trying to mask his footsteps and felt his heart quicken when he noticed the door was open a slit.

_How the hell? _

_Why was the door open? And who the hell had that been? Was it a thief? But what did they have of value that was worth stealing anyway? And who the hell would want to steal from such a broken down house?_

Ichigo looked back up towards the top of the stairs then back at the door. He took a deep gulp before pressing his slightly shaking hands to the door and dragging it towards its edge. His fingers fit perfectly inside the open slit and he took a deep breath.

_What am I doing?_

He gingerly parted the door, careful as to not make any noise and wake up the rest of the house. More so, the fact that he felt like a complete idiot being so paranoid and was sure if anyone did just so happen to awaken and caught him in such paranoia he'd never live it down. His parents could have easily forgotten and left the door open. Right? Right.

When the door was finally fully open he stepped his foot out of the doorway, and quivered when his feet touched the chilly concrete. He exited the house and walked languidly down the pathway, his bare feet hitting the cold gravel and the occasional leaves that crunched beneath him whenever he stepped over them.

Once he got to the entranceway, he paused and looked to either side of him. Nothing, though the row of archaic and almost decaying houses looked as unearthly as ever and the night sky darker than most.

"I guess it really was nothing…" he said to himself quietly. His hand moved behind his neck and he rubbed it faintly.

Ichigo turned back towards the house when he heard a sudden loud rustling sound from beside him and felt his heart almost give out on him.

"AHH!" he yelled out and stumbled towards his right, tripping on a small twig and falling harshly on his behind. He pulled both of his arms behind him, to help support himself up and his heart beat viciously against his chest as he stared onto a lengthening shadow appearing from beside one of the large bushes on either side of the entranceway to the house. He began to slowly crawl backwards as the shadow lengthened.

"Meow,"

Ichigo's heart dropped through his ass when he saw a small black kitten standing on the spot he was previously in, licking its paw and staring at him.

"Holy shit…" he muttered to himself and brought his hand up to his chest, feeling his heartbeat finally begin to ease up. He let out a small nervous chuckle before lifting himself off of the ground and sighing. "Damn it," he said softly as he walked up to the cat and pressed his hands on its head, gently petting it. "You scared me little guy," he whispered to the cat who was purring wildly at the male's touch. Ichigo pulled his other arm beside the cat's neck and ruffled it softly as he continued to scan his surroundings, once more, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"You wouldn't have happened to see anything strange coming out of my house, did you?" Ichigo whispered to the cat that continued purring and began to lick his hand eagerly. Ichigo chuckled and lifted the cat in his arms. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the cat's eyes, they were a bright Sapphire blue that seemed to be glowing. "That's weird," Ichigo whispered to himself before he lifted his right hand towards the cat's ear and scratched it gently making it purr even more. "You're a cute little one. Do you have an owner?"

"Meow,"

"Want to come home with me?"

"Meow,"

"Is that a yes?" he asked and chuckled at the kitten who continued to answer his questions.

"Come on, let's go inside,"

"Meow," the cat replied before jumping out of Ichigo's arms and onto the pavement.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a strong sense of imbecility for talking to a damn cat.

The cat moved away from him towards the street, Ichigo watched him as it stopped and turned to face him again, as if bidding him to follow. Ichigo continued looking after the small cat, which was frozen in its spot staring back at him. Ichigo scratched his head "Um… I guess I'll see you later then," he said and turned to head back towards the house.

"MEOW,"

Ichigo faced the cat yet again, his eyebrow raised. "What? You want me to follow you?"

The cat nodded.

_Oh… this is fucking weird…_

"O..k… I am slowly becoming a schizophrenic but fine, fine. Lead the way sir Meow-a-lots." He muttered and went after the cat, which began walking once more, once he was sure the orange-headed male was following him.

Ichigo shivered again at the cold breeze, finally remembering that he was only in his Pajamas, and was walking barefoot. "Aww crap…" he murmured and looked up at the cat again. "Hey where are we going?"

"Meow,"

"Cool."

Ichigo raised and scrunched his eyebrows when he saw the cat stop in front of the cemeteries entrance gates and turned back to face him.

"Meow," It said once more and began to go under a small opening at the bottom of one of the gates.

"You're going in _there_?" Ichigo asked, feeling suddenly cold but not because of the fall air. "Uh…Not such a good idea,"

The cat stood from inside the cemetery staring back at him, the blue eye's boring at him. Ichigo looked past the cat and got another shiver when he saw the rustling branches inside, casting long eerie shadows along the large tombstones.

The cat walked back under the gate and stood directly in front of Ichigo. Ichigo knelt down and pulled his hand out. "What?"

The cat moved his mouth over Ichigo's middle finger and nipped at it gently as it crawled backwards. Ichigo's eyes widened as the kitten tugged him towards the gate.

"What's in there?"

"Meow,"

"Meow? What, your mom or something?"

"Meow,"

"Fuck, what am I doing?" Ichigo said to himself before pulling his hand away from the cat's mouth and taking steps back. "Sorry kitty but I have to get back home." Ichigo shook his head and turned in the direction of his house. He sprinted back towards the direction from which he had come and looked back when he heard the cat.

"Meowwwww,"

"Sorry, but I can't," he called back and continued on his way.

_Weird fucking cat. Like hell I'm going in there! _Ichigo thought to himself as he ran home, closed the door behind him and rushed upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>"Ichi-ni, can you please take me trick-or-treating tomorrow?" Yuzu asked her brother who had his head down on the kitchen table. "Ichigo?"<p>

"Hm? Huh?" Ichigo said as he shot up from the table, looking around him nervously.

"T-trick-or-treating…tomorrow?" she asked once more.

"Uh…yeah…sure…" he said as he scratched the back of his head and yawned.

After last night, he was unable to go back to sleep. Instead he lay by the window, looking out to the cemetery in front of him and the cat that seemed to have followed him home and lasted the entire night standing in front of the street, staring back up at him. It scared him shitless.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" His mother asked softly as she held his chin and gently turned it to face her. "Sweetheart , you look exhausted,"

"I'm ok mom," he said as he forced a smile on his face. As exhausted as he was he doubted there was any way he would be able to go to sleep today. "Hey…mom?"

"Hm?" she asked as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Did you by any chance…I don't know…um…"

"Did I what, sweetie?"

"D-did you…by any chance hear something…last night?" He finished as he scratched the table with his nail.

"Hear anything?" She moved a hand to her head and scratched it softly. "Well, now that you mention it, the wind _was_ rather strong last night,"

"Oh…"

Not the answer he was hoping for.

"Why do you ask?"

"No…nothing, "Ichigo grabbed his fork and moved a piece of the pancake to his mouth.

* * *

><p>"A cat? So what?" Ichigo's red-headed friend said as he scribbled something on his classroom desk.<p>

"Well it was weird; it seemed to understand me,"

Ichigo tried explaining last night to his friend, who's only response was "_You're losing it."_

Ichigo sighed and slammed his head against the wall behind his seat. "Just forget it."

"I mean, Ichi what do you want me to say?" The male asked as he flipped his pencil around and erased something off of the desk, before flipping it once more to continue with the scribbling. "It was a cat!"

"Renji, it wasn't just a cat! I'm telling you," Ichigo sighed again and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "It was weird!"

"All cats are weird. Ugly little bastards," Renji spat before sitting back and admiring his work. "How's it looking?"

"What is it supposed to be?" Ichigo asked, confused by the indecipherable scrabbles his friend had made on his desk.

"Skull! Hello?"

"Oh…yeah…looks great?"

"So what are you doing tomorrow? Wanna come to a party with me and the guys?"

"Sorry, have to take Yuzu and Karin trick-or-treating." Ichigo said as he rested his head on his desk and stared out at the window. His thoughts drifting back to last night. "I wonder if it'll come again tonight…"

"Ichigo, who cares? Seriously it's a damn CAT!" Renji moved his seat next to Ichigo's and pounded his fist on the male's desk before lifting a pointing finger at him. "Look, if you should be worrying about anything, it should be about that person that broke into your house last night. Not the damn cat,"

"But that's the thing! I think he might have something to do with it!" Ichigo explained, his hands held out in front of him.

"Oh yeah! The cat opened the window and broke into your room, Yeap that's plausible. But wait…can you explain one thing to me… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FUCKING BRAIN?"

"I just… I don't know…maybe I should have followed it," Ichigo whispered almost to himself.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea! Maybe it's pretty little owner would have been waiting for you there with an ax! Great, great, great, Go for it!" Renji exclaimed sarcastically.

Ichigo knew it wasn't such a great idea but he truly felt something was calling out to him from there. Not only had he been drawn to it every night since he moved into that damn place. But to be led there also? It couldn't be a coincidence. It just couldn't. And he was going to find out why it was, even if he was making the dumbest decision of his life and he truly felt he was.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulled his feet into his socks. Tonight he would be prepared. He felt it would come again, and when it did, Ichigo was determined to follow it.<p>

"Ichigo? You're still up?" His mother called out from outside of the room.

Ichigo quickly scrambled onto his bed and tossed his sheets on top of himself, trying to cover up the fact that he was completely dressed.

His mother opened the door a small crack and saw the boy had already gone out like a light bulb. Or so she thought.

When he heard the sound of the door creaking shut once more, he slit his eyes open, and heard as his mother's footsteps slowly disappeared. He released a sigh and sat up again by the edge of the bed before standing and slowly progressing towards his armoire. He reached his hand up and felt for the flashlight; upon finding it he resumed back to his bed and sat, waiting.

**11:00** **P.M.**

Ichigo's eyes burned with the desire to clamp shut and be overcome by sleep. The deprivation of sleep from last night was starting to eat at him. Ichigo shook his head harshly and slapped his face with his hand.

"Damn it, stay up," he muttered to himself.

**11:45 P.M.**

Ichigo threw himself on the bed, slamming his face on the pillow.

*yawn*

_FUCK!_

**12:00 A.M.**

ZzZzZzZzzz

**12:01 A.M. **

*CRASH!*

Ichigo's eyes slammed open, he looked around frightened at the loud noise.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered to himself and jumped up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes traveled around the room and his mouth gaped open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He called out loudly, then quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. His dresser's mirror was shattered, collapsed on the floor. He moved his hands out from his mouth, realizing that the clanging of the mirror should have been enough to awaken the rest of his family, but it didn't, since the place was still eerily silent.

His head quickly darted towards his door when he heard the sound of declining footsteps again.

_Oh no you fucking don't!_

Ichigo quickly ran out of his bed and knelt beside it, carefully pulling his sneakers out from underneath it. He slid his feet inside them and walked past the chattered mirror, cringing at the small sounds it made as he stepped over them.

Ichigo grabbed hold of the knob and pulled it open; no longer worried about any sound it would make and rushed towards the staircase. For a fraction of a second he was sure to have seen a shadow pass by the door, but quickly dismissed the thought and hurried down the steps, opening the front door briskly and stepping out into the cool autumn air.

"So you _did_ come…" Ichigo whispered before walking towards the cat who was sitting in the middle of the entrance way.

When he reached the small feline, he knelt beside it once more and held his hand out. The cat looked at it, then turned and began walking away towards the previous night's location.

"Rude much…" Ichigo muttered and pushed himself off of the ground to follow the cat, whose speed had increased dramatically since yesterday. Ichigo found himself sprinting and panting behind him.

"H-hey w-wait up!" he called out and was relieved when he saw the entranceway to the cemetery, though he was positive that that was the wrong thing he should've been feeling.

Ichigo slumped over, resting his hands on his knees and panting for air. "Ah crap…" he muttered between breathes. " I really… need to… do more cardio,"

The cat stood in front of him, watching him catch his breathe. After Ichigo was finally able to regain control over his panting he looked up to the cat who's eye continued to bore at him.

"No greetings today?"

"…"

The cat swiveled his body towards the gate and went under the small opening, running and jumping atop a gravestone.

"Silent treatment huh?"

Ichigo walked up to the gate and knelt beside the small opening.

"How the hell am I supposed to fit in here?" he asked the cat who answered by beginning to jump across various tombstones leaving him behind.

"Ahh crap. Fine, fine," Ichigo muttered and got on all fours. "So this is what reverse psychology is…" He carefully moved his head in over the small opening, then his arms. His torso was rubbing against the cold dirt and Ichigo groaned when a speck of dust flew into his open mouth. He spat the debris out of his mouth and continued tugging himself inside as he watched the cat get further away.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled out as he dusted his shirt off with his hands and began to scamper after the cat.

Both ran deeper into the graveyard, the cat seemed to fly by the stones. Ichigo tripped on a large rock popping out of the rough dirt and fell on his knees, his arms spread in front of him. He grunted and slammed his fist into the ground.

"This fucking cat's gonna be the death of me," he growled before standing up once more and running towards the direction the cat had been headed in.

After coming up to a small clearing, with a single tree and a tombstone beside it, Ichigo pirouetted his body, looking for the cat who seemed to have disappeared.

"FUCK!" he yelled out in aggravation and collapsed beside the tree. He took in deep steady breathes, still feeling exhausted from all the running done, apparently for nothing, since the damn cat had abandoned him.

"Kitty!" he called out as he leaned his head against the tree. "Kitty!"

"Aww fuck I think I've really lost it," he muttered and slammed his head harshly against the tree, making some of its leafs rain down on him. He grabbed one of the free-fallen leafs and stared at it blankly for a few seconds.

_This was all for nothing._ Ichigo thought to himself and jumped when he heard the sound of rustling leaves.

"What the hell is that?" he asked quietly and darted his eyes to either side of him. His eyes widened when he finally remembered just where the hell he currently was. He suddenly felt his gut clench tight and he began to tremble slightly. _Oh fuck._

The large tombstones surrounding the small opening he was in were greatly moss encrusted and not a single one had any type of flowers laid before them. "This is bleak…" Ichigo said to himself and stood up from the tree slowly.

He heard another rustle and jumped again. _FUCKING DAMNIT!_

He looked around and saw nothing. "Must be the cat," he whispered to himself reassuringly.

_Yeap must be the cat. _

"STUPID FUCKING CAT!" He yelled out in anger, to the cat, who was nowhere in sight. He moved his foot in front of him to begin his march back home when he froze on his spot.

"Who're you callin' stupid?" A voice rang out and Ichigo almost crapped on himself.

He turned around sharply, his hands out in front of him. "WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?" He looked around and noticed nothing.

"I'm fucking losing it," Ichigo murmured and slapped his palm against his face.

"Over here,"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked up towards the source of the noise. He scrambled backwards and fell. A figure was perched atop one of the large braches of the tree, their eyes glowing brilliantly, and a large grin plastered on what he guess would be the person's face. All that was visible in the night air were the eyes and a grin that seemed to glow brightly.

Ichigo continued stumbling backwards, completely gripped by fear at the figure. "Oh…fuck…" he whispered to himself and turned around at lightning speed, scrambling to get up. He pushed his feet off of the dirt propelling him forward and ran like the devil himself was behind him. And for all he knew, he just might've been.

Ichigo yelped when the figure landed in front of him and he stumbled backwards once more falling sharply on his ass.

"You fall a lot…"

"W-who the hell are you?"

The figure knelt down and got onto all fours and began to slowly crawl towards the trembling male.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Ichigo yelled as he continued moving backwards. He flipped himself over and stood dizzily running with all his speed, he turned his face backwards to stare at the in-moving figure and knocked into the large tree, where the thing had first jumped out off.

"Ow…" he groaned and rubbed his head, as he slowly fell onto a sitting position by the tree. The pain began to slowly subside and he turned back around only to see the figure's face standing only few inches away from his own.

"Ahhh fuck!" he yelled and tried to dig himself into the tree like a squirrel.

"You're insulting me." The voice said and Ichigo turned once more to see the face from close up. It was a male; he looked close to his own age, a very angry looking male at that.

"W-who are you?" Ichigo whispered to the male who was still glaring at him.

"Were you insinuating I was ugly?"

"H-huh?"

"Ugly… The way you were running, seemed like you'd seen the devil,"

"MAYBE BECAUSE THAT'S WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" Ichigo growled and pushed the male away from him.

"…Ouch…" The blue-headed male said before beginning to crawl to Ichigo once more.

"Back away!" Ichigo yelled, pulling his hands out in front of him. The blue-haired male simply grabbed one of the hands and began to nip on his fingers lightly.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo exclaimed and pulled his hand back. "Are you fucking crazy?" Ichigo bellowed and dug himself deeper into the tree. "WHO THE HELL _ARE _YOU?"

The male shook his head loosely and sighed, again crawling close to the orange-headed male.

"HEY! BACK. AWAYY!"

"Meow,"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "H-huh?"

"Don't make me say it again," the male grumbled, his hand beginning to travel up Ichigo's sweater.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. _It can't be._

"Took you long enough to come,"

"I-it was you?" Ichigo gasped as the male moved his hand up and down his sweater. "B-but how?"

"No questions," The male responded as he moved up towards Ichigo's neck and propped his mouth right beside it. "I've been craving for you ever since you moved next to me," The male whispered against Ichigo's neck and Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his neck away from the abnormally cool breath hitting his skin. "Please back away,"

"After making me wait this long?" The male asked and slowly moved his tongue across Ichigo's neck. Ichigo jumped at the coldness and pressed his hands on the blue-headed male's torso.

"A-are you…" Ichigo's eyes popped open, when he finally caught a good glimpse of the male currently on top of him. He was completely nude.

"YOU'RE FUCKING NAKED!" Ichigo yelled and pushed the male back off of him.

The male stared at himself for a few seconds, as if he only just finished realizing this. He knelt back on his knees and shrugged." What of it?"

Ichigo felt his face heat up when he lowered his gaze and saw the males…package. He quickly looked away and covered his eyes. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"I've always been like this," the male responded and Ichigo slit one eye open to take another gander at him, before forcing them shut again.

_He's fucking hot!_

A hard breeze blew by and Ichigo shivered and held his sweater tightly against himself when he finally opened his eyes and saw the blue-headed male sitting back in the cold autumn air, simply staring at him. His expression was strangely vacant.

"Damn it," Ichigo groaned and tore his sweater off of himself. He held his hand out with the sweater and handed it to him. "Take it."

The male simply looked at it then back at Ichigo, then the sweater, then back at Ichigo.

"Just take it!"

The male took the sweater and placed it on his lap. Ichigo cringed. His sweater was now draped over the other male's groin. Great. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"What's your name?"

"Grimmjow," the other male answered, while fiddling around with the sweaters hoodie strings.

"Grimmjow? That's weird. Well what are you doing here?"

Grimmjow shrugged and continued to play with the strings, bringing it to his face and ruffling his nose on it, then bringing it back down and waving it around, while purring quietly.

Ichigo giggled softly at the scene.

"How don't you know?" Ichigo queried as he continued watching the playful male fiddling with the hoodie.

"I've been here for a while,"

"A while? How long?... And why?" Ichigo asked, more confused than he'd ever been.

Grimmjow looked up, as if in thought. "…I don't know,"

Ichigo shook his head and sighed. "You have to know,"

"No."

"Then how old are you Grimmjow?"

"Not sure," the male replied.

"What do you mean not sure?" Ichigo asked as he knelt beside the tree beginning to feel a bit aggravated. How could this guy be so clueless? Or was he just simple playing the role of an idiot. If he was, then he was doing an exceptional job.

"How old are _you_?" Grimmjow asked the male, the string now hanging from his mouth.

"17,"

"Hm," Grimmjow continued to fiddle with the strings until the small metal end of one fell off. "Where did it go?" he asked as he searched around the dirt for the shiny little metal. Ichigo chuckled.

"What's _your_ name?" Grimmjow asked, still surveying the ground for his "toy".

"Ichigo," Ichigo replied while his hands picked up the small metal that had fallen beside his lap and handed it over to the blue-headed male.

"Ichigo…."

"Aren't you cold?" Ichigo asked as another cool wind rushed across the empty cemetery.

"I'm used to it."

Ichigo crawled up to the other male and pulled the sweater off of his lap.

"Why…" Grimmjow began before he felt Ichigo drape the sweater over his shoulder.

"You'll be cold if you leave it on your lap."

Grimmjow looked at the sweater over his shoulder then stared up at the orange headed male. He got back to all fours and crawled over to Ichigo, who had to push aside the urge to move away. The blue-headed male simply placed his head atop the other male's lap and nestled it.

"What?" Ichigo asked as the male moved his head on his lap and then stared to look up at him, his blue eyes glistening in the moonlight. Grimmjow twitched his head a bit to the side and Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Let's see," he said as he moved his hand to the male's head and gently caressed the blue locks. He smiled when he heard the other male begin to purr in delight. "You like that, don't you?"

Grimmjow nodded and continued purring. Ichigo released his hand from the guy's hair and used it to lift his chin. The angelic-like face made something inside of Ichigo twitch. He moved his hand over Grimmjow's soft skin; the beautiful skin was cool to the touch. Grimmjow rested his head on the hand.

"You're warm." He whispered softly and pressed his face in harder into Ichigo's hand.

"I'm not warm, you're just really cold," Ichigo replied, smiling at the guy who was taking so much pleasure in simply having his hand beside him.

"I want some," Grimmjow said softly and lifted his own hand and held it over Ichigo's.

"Want some what?"

"Warmth," the blue-headed male said as he closed in on Ichigo and held his face a few inches away from the orange-headed male, who pulled back slightly before he saw the pleading, present in the male's eyes. Ichigo saw the shiver that washed through the naked body before him and unconsciously pulled the male towards him and pressed him against his own body, wrapping Grimmjow in his arms, trying to block away some of the cold.

Grimmjow sighed and rested his head atop the other male's shoulder. "So warm…" he whispered and Ichigo couldn't help but tighten his grip on him. Something about the male made Ichigo's heart give out.

Ichigo gasped when he felt the male give a light kiss to his neck, his hand moving over to Ichigo's torso and resting it there. Ichigo tried to pull away but was unable to, not because he was being overpowered, but because he was strangely enough enjoying the cold lips currently pressed against his neck.

The cold tongue darted out and slithered up and down Ichigo's warm skin making him shiver once again. Ichigo bit his lip and turned his head to one side, allowing Grimmjow more of his skin, which the male delved into excitedly, nipping, licking and kissing it. Grimmjow pulled back from Ichigo's neck after a few minutes of completely melting into it and held his face in front of the orange-headed male, simply staring at him.

Ichigo whined at the sudden deprivation of the wonderful feeling, and felt his heartbeat quicken as he stared into the aqua eyes that stared at him so innocently.

_Fuck…_

Unable to control it, Ichigo leaned into the blue-headed male's lips and pressed his own against them, the coolness of it, strangely enjoyable.

_So soft…_

Ichigo slid his tongue by the cool lips prompting Grimmjow to part his mouth and allow the male's tongue to swerve inside. Ichigo's warm tongue coursed along Grimmjow's frigid one, making the blue-head gasp and tremble. Ichigo gripped the male's waist as their tongues rubbed against each other's tenderly. The blue-haired male's incredibly silky smooth lips were making Ichigo slowly lose control. He bit down on the male's bottom lip, careful as to not do it too harshly and growled when he heard him moan into his mouth, making Ichigo begin to suck rabidly on the male's tongue and lips.

Ichigo finally pulled away from Grimmjow's lips, in need of some air. But seeing the male panting heavily only roused him further and he pressed his tongue inside of the male's mouth once more. Grimmjow did not whine, he gladly allowed the tongue to explore every single inch of his own. He had watched over the male for the past few nights, calling him, calling him to him and he was here now, holding him, holding him so tightly and kissing him so passionately. He was alone for so long, so alone…

Grimmjow forced his lips away from Ichigo's and gasped for air, his face completely flushed. His eyes met the chocolate brown ones that were looking down at him, veiled in complete lust and desire.

Ichigo had been so focused on nothing but the male's lips that he had completely forgotten that the male was completely naked and pressed in against him. He looked down towards Grimmjow's groin and noticed just how excited he was.

"I-Ich…"

"Hm?" Ichigo asked as he led his hand towards Grimmjow's lower back and pushed it in more towards him, making the male's erection rub against his own clothed one.

"Mm," Grimmjow moaned and bit his lips before staring back up at Ichigo who was giving him the sexiest devilish grin he had ever seen. Grimmjow's breathing heightened and deepened; he pressed his lips beside the orange-headed male's earlobe and licked it airily. Ichigo dug his nails into the male's back. "I want your warmth inside of me…" Grimmjow whispered softly into the male's ear and Ichigo's groin seemed to twitch at the words.

Ichigo turned his face towards his right, to meet with the one currently nestled on his neck. Impulse made him lean in once more towards the lips and kissed them tenderly before responding.

"Right here?" he asked softly and Grimmjow nodded his head. Ichigo could feel the male's urgency by his heavy breathing and the beautiful shade of crimson spread about his face.

"It's pretty cold out here," Ichigo said once more and Grimmjow lifted his head from his shoulder. He looked to his left and lifted a finger.

"If you want, there's a small cabin over there," The male whispered softly and Ichigo smiled.

"So why don't we go over there?" He asked and kissed the male's lips again.

Grimmjow nodded his head and lifted himself off the floor. Ichigo followed after and walked behind the male who was holding his hand tightly tugging him with him.

Ichigo's eyes seemed permanently glued on the blue-headed male's backside. He bit his lip forcefully, trying to control his sudden urge.

"There it is," Grimmjow said and sped up towards the small wooden cabin.

"Are you sure no one's there?"

"Yeah. I guess it was for one of the workers. But no one has been here for as long as I can remember,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and stopped walking, he tugged Grimmjow's arm back and the male turned to look at him.

"Grimmjow…how long _have_ you been here?"

Grimmjow shrugged and let go of Ichigo's hand to open the cabin door, waltzing inside and calling Ichigo inside with his finger.

Ichigo grinned and followed after the sexy little blue-head.

The cabin was peculiarly minute; there was a single bed in the middle of the room and one small desk to the side. It did look quite old and deserted. Ichigo's eyes darted around the dusty room for a few more seconds until they landed once more on the bed and he saw Grimmjow sprawled atop it, with his legs drawn open and a finger rubbing the small puckered hole beneath his groin area.

_Fuck yeah…_

Ichigo grinned, and grabbed the base of his t-shirt to pull it up and over his head. In doing so, he felt another shiver run through him. The night was unbelievably cool; he couldn't understand how in the world Grimmjow could deal with it. But he would make sure to provide the male with as much heat as he could possibly muster.

Ichigo tossed both of his sneakers off of his feet and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, as the blue-haired male simply laid back, his full attention plastered on the orange-head. Ichigo lowered his jeans and stepped out of them. Then grabbed the waistband of his underwear and slowly drew them off, almost teasingly. Ichigo smiled when he heard a small gasp escape the other male's lips. He was not "small" at all, and he took much pride in that, especially seeing the extending blush on the blue-heads face.

After fully undressing himself, Ichigo slithered his way onto the bed, it creaked slightly as he moved along it, couldn't blame it though, the poor thing seemed old as old itself.

Once he reached Grimmjow, and had positioned himself directly in between the male's spread legs, he leaned in, to meet the luscious lips that greeted him with open arms. He moved his hand behind Grimmjow's neck and entwined his fingers into the teal-colored hair that reached the nape of his neck, as their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

This strange male somehow found a way to completely enrapture Ichigo. And strangely, he was fine with it.

Ichigo threaded his fingers on the male's hair and gripped it tightly, then moved the male's head backwards. Grimmjow hissed, loving the rough play and licked his lips as he stared at the orange-headed male who grinned and brought his waist down, allowing their erect members to rub against each other. He grounded his hip against the other male's, who moaned at the friction of both erections rubbing together. Ichigo continued rubbing both erect members together as he moved his lips over to Grimmjow's neck and playfully nipped at the skin, licking and sucking on it as the male beneath him squirmed. Feeling fully content in the marks left on the blue-heads neck he moved down towards the male's nipples, already perked, and captured the perked nub into his mouth sucking on it intently

"Nghh," Grimmjow moaned and arched his back, pushing his chest into the male's face, who at that moment nipped the sensitive nipple gently, earning him another wonderful moan.

"Are you still cold?" Ichigo asked softly into the male's skin, pulling away from the male's nipple shortly before giving it another lick. Grimmjow was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling thickly.

Grimmjow clutched Ichigo's arms tightly. "I want more…" he said softly.

"As much as you want…" Ichigo whispered back, placing another kiss on the blue-head's lips. Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's right hand and brought it to his face. He parted from Ichigo's kiss and stuck the male's finger into his mouth, licking at them fervently, moistening them thoroughly. Ichigo bit his lips again as he moved his left hand under Grimmjow's thigh to part his backside open. When Grimmjow finally released his hand, Ichigo moved it towards the male's entrance. He twirled his finger around the small hole and grinned when the other male moaned.

"Please…"

At the word Ichigo slid his index finger into the male's tight heat and watched as the male bucked his hip.

"Nnn," Grimmjow moaned and moved his hand down towards Ichigo's, grabbing his other finger. "Both…hard…"

Ichigo obeyed and drew his index finger out and stuck both his index and middle finger inside the male, then began to draw them in and out of the male, quickly and with great force. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind for he was howling in extreme pleasure, loving every minute.

"Hahh...nnn…"

Ichigo slid the fingers out of the male, unable to control his urge any longer. Watching the bluenette moaning and panting and squirming was driving him insane.

He moved his own erect and dripping member beside the male's tight hole and pressed it lightly.

Grimmjow gave a small grin and lowered himself on the bed, allowing the head of the other male's erection to slide inside.

"You're really horny aren't you?" Ichigo purred at Grimmjow who nodded his head charismatically, lifted it towards Ichigo and gave a swift lick at the male's chin. Ichigo growled and shoved himself inside the male fully, his lips searching for Grimmjow's and sucking on the lips harshly once they got purchase, as the male whimpered at the instant penetration.

Ichigo continued to tongue down the male as his erection was being squeeze tightly by the constricting muscles of the other male's entrance as it adjusted to the large organ currently inside. Once the tight grip loosened slightly, Ichigo began to pull out slowly.

Grimmjow brought one of his hands to his mouth and bit down on it as the orange-headed male pushed himself back in. It hurt, but amongst that hurt, there was pleasure. He closed his eyes and blocked out all of the pain he felt and simply focused on the titillating pleasure.

Ichigo released a steady grunt as he shoved himself into the male.

_So…tight…_

Grimmjow's free hand traveled up Ichigo's torso, caressing the skin and tracing every inch of it. It was warm. His hand gripped onto the side of the male's still thrusting hip and pressed down roughly. His nails clawing into the skin as Ichigo's thrust became insatiably quicker and arduous.

" ahh…AHH..nn" Grimmjow was whimpering now as Ichigo assaulted the male's tight entrance, incapable of suppressing the incredible appetite coursing through every inch of his veins. He was in pure unprecedented ecstasy. Never before had he felt this.

Ichigo swiveled his pelvis around, still ramming into the male who was whimpering fiercely beneath him and had already begun to draw blood from his waist as he clawed viciously. He lowered his head towards the whimpering male and nipped at his earlobe gently, then ran his warm wet tongue by it before whispering softly. "I'll make it better…" He gave one swift thrust and Grimmjow bucked up, his head slamming itself against the rough mattress.

"Ahhhh," Grimmjow bellowed and lifted his hips up as Ichigo continued to thrust inside, a swarm of goose bumps arising from the male's flesh, which was growing iridescently warmer by the minute. Grimmjow gripped the sides of the dusty sheets tightly and writhed at the immense pleasure the constant pounding of his overly sensitive nerves brought on.

_Bingo…_

Ichigo grinned and nipped under the bluenette's jawbone softly as he continued pounding into the male beneath him, who was squirming wildly and whose moaning seemed to grow louder and with each loud moan Ichigo bit harder on the pallid skin.

"M-more…" the blue-head moaned and brought his hand down towards his neglected erection, stroking it rapidly. "H-harder…Ichigo…"

At the mention of his name, Ichigo grounded his hips with as much force as humanely possible, his hands down clasping onto Grimmjow's hips providing support. His skin was glistening from the sweat currently exuding his skin and the male beneath him continued to mewl in ecstasy.

Grimmjow felt his completion nearing and quickly released his erection, holding back a whine. He desired nothing more than to surrender to the growing pressure and allow all the tension to finally release from his throbbing member, but refused to let it happen. Instead his hand's moved up Ichigo's sweat slicked torso and pressed his arms against them. Ichigo seized in his movements.

"What's the matter?" he asked, confused by the male's sudden desire to stop.

Grimmjow moved himself up towards the bed's headboard, making Ichigo's erection quickly exit him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Grimmjow sat up, before getting back on all fours and crawling towards Ichigo. He shook his head and knelt beside the male.

"Then, what's wrong?"

Grimmjow pressed his lips against Ichigo's, his tongue trying to get inside the orange-headed male's. Ichigo raised an eyebrow for a second before opening his mouth and kissing the male back. Grimmjow slowly swiveled his body and Ichigo followed after until they had changed positions and Ichigo's back was now facing the wall where Grimmjow had been earlier. As both males became deeper enthralled in the kiss, Grimmjow pushed the orange-headed male towards the wall. Ichigo released the male's lips.

"What are yo―"

"Shh, sit." The blue-haired male responded and though Ichigo raised an eyebrow he obeyed and gasped when Grimmjow took hold of his erection and began pumping it.

"Mm." Ichigo released a small moan as the male continued stroking his member.

"I want you to feel good too," Grimmjow whispered to the male who was already in complete bliss. Ichigo slit one eye open.

"I was already…mnn…feeling…good" Ichigo uttered breathlessly as Grimmjow gripped the erection tighter and continued jerking the heated shaft, his thumb circling around the erections dripping slit.

Grimmjow stopped stroking the male causing Ichigo to whine and him to smirk. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the sudden smug expression that had come across the seemingly innocent little bluenette. But quickly realized what was happening when the male positioned himself above his erect groin and straddled him.

"Oh fuck yeah…" Ichigo thought aloud and felt his face heat up when the blue-headed male began to chuckle before leaning in and kissing him deeply.

Grimmjow pressed the large, hardened, wet member against his entrance and sealed his eyes shut as he sat back on it, hissing slightly until he was able to get the entire erection into him.

The feeling of having his erection once again wrapped inside the sexy male's tight aperture, thrilled the orange-headed male and sent countless ripples of pleasure over his entire body.

Ichigo bit his lips down hard as the seductive male rode him out; his movements starting out in a slow, controlled pace then accelerating and pounding harder into his groin.

"Fuck…" he moaned as Grimmjow slammed down on him faster and his vision was completely obscured from everything other than the massive pressure building up in his scrotum.

When the blue-haired male had lifted himself almost fully free of the rock hard erection and began to lower back down, Ichigo slammed his hip upward making the male's head drop back as an almost deafening moan erupted from the male's throat and he gripped Ichigo's shoulders tightly. Ichigo continued to pound on the male from beneath him, slowly growing in synch with his movements.

Grimmjow leaned back into Ichigo and bit the male's bottom lip, still pouncing on the male.

"I…feel…hot…" he moaned to the male, who slowed in his movements and took ownership of his lips.

"Good," Ichigo whispered back and continued slamming into the male atop him. His groin was becoming unbearably tense and he felt he would explode at any given minute.

Ichigo moved his hand away from the other male's hips and grabbed the male's twitching erection that was so close to bursting, Ichigo could literally taste it. He gripped the base of it and pumped the heated organ that pulsated beneath his fingertips as he continued moving in a synonymous pace with his thrusts. Grimmjow mewled wildly, his eyes screwed tight and his mind focusing on nothing else but the swelling in his groin, the build up too much for him to hold in anymore. Grimmjow's body tingled and he dropped his head back, his back arching and toes curling, every muscle contracting as the buildup fluid finally gushed out of him in random spritz sending unrelenting waves of shivers throughout his entire body.

Ichigo moaned when he felt the male's tight heat begin to contract against his own erection. He gave several more thrusts upwards; the load inside him had become unbearable and the base of his own erection contracted viciously. His body tingled as the jolts spread through every part of him and his eyes seemed to roll towards the back of his head as he finally released his warm seed into Grimmjow's still twitching heat.

Ichigo's head fell back, hitting the wall behind him, as his heart continued racing, and his breathes left his body in hard huffs. Grimmjow's head fell atop Ichigo's shoulder blade as he expelled large gusts of air from his parted lips.

Both males lay there as the sensation slowly subsided and they drifted back down from their high. Ichigo turned his head to face the one lying on his shoulder and placed a light kiss on the parted lips before bringing his hand behind the male's back and moving the male gently, resting him on the bed. He dropped himself beside the male and slid his hands up to the back of the male's neck, gently caressing the teal locks and was surprised when he finally noticed the male had not even the slightest drop of sweat on his skin, which was slowly becoming cool once more.

"Grimmjow…" he whispered softly to the male, who had his lids closed and slid them open slightly at the sound of his voice. Grimmjow smiled and placed a tender kiss on Ichigo's lips before responding.

"Hm?"

"Are you…cold?"

Grimmjow shook his head slightly and pressed soft hands against Ichigo's face, caressing the skin beneath his fingers. Ichigo held back a frown when he felt the male's hands and noticed they were frigid. He shook his head loosely and pulled the male closer to him, resting the male's head onto his chest and wrapped his arm around him. He was cold, unbelievably cold. Ichigo shivered and tightened his grip on Grimmjow somehow hoping that some of his warmth would travel over into the male's body.

Ichigo's stomach clenched and he frowned.

"You made me feel warmer than I ever remembered feeling," Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's skin and Ichigo's frown grew when the blue-headed male's breathe grew incessantly colder with each word he spoke.

Ichigo sat up from the bed and Grimmjow scrunched his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly and Ichigo continued searching around the room. He picked up his sweater and draped it over Grimmjow's torso, then removed half of the bed sheet from the mattress; the half not occupied by the male, and turned it to drape it over him as well. Ichigo slid back into the bed, once he had put on his underwear and lay on the part of the mattress without the cover, his hand draping over Grimmjow, gripping him tightly, hoping that the abnormal coldness of his skin would diminish.

Grimmjow nestled his head on Ichigo's chest and shook it slightly, before looking straight up at Ichigo, who caught the memo and smiled. He moved his hand up to Grimmjow's hair and caressed it gently.

They remained like that for almost an hour; Ichigo running his fingers through the male's locks and Grimmjow nestling against him with each stroke.

Until Ichigo's eye's widened in remembrance.

"Crap, I have to get back home," he said out loud, but mostly to himself, and stood up to a sitting position.

His heart seemed to break when Grimmjow looked up at him with an utterly saddened expression.

"Hey," he whispered softly and held Grimmjow's chin. "Don't make that face," he kissed the blue-headed male's lips. "Come with me,"

Grimmjow frowned and stared down at the mattress.

"I can't," he said quietly and Ichigo felt disheartened.

"Why not?"

Grimmjow remained silent.

"Grimmjow… come home with me," he said softly as his hands gently traced the male's face who did not reply. "…Grimmjow…I have to get back,"

"…You'll come back? …" Grimmjow asked silently as his hands gripped the sheets tightly.

"If you come with me, I won't have to," Ichigo continued, his hand now holding the male's face.

Grimmjow again remained silent. Ichigo sighed and smiled softly; he leaned his head towards the male's face and placed a tender kiss on the male's cool cheek. "If you won't come, then I promise I'll come back,"

Grimmjow stared back at him and gave an unconvincing smile; the sadness was still clearly evident. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled it to his mouth, placing a light kiss on it and nodding.

Ichigo scrambled out of the bed towards his heap of clothing on the floor and began to slide himself into his jeans. He quickly put on his sneakers and tried his hardest to not stare at the male snuggled on the bed, giving him the worst look ever; it was killing him.

Ichigo looked at his shirt, which he was about to tug on, when he stared back up at the male and began to walk towards him.

"Here," he said and handed the male the shirt. "Put this on… and the sweater,"

Grimmjow looked up at him and grabbed the shirt, holding it to his face.

"Put it on," Ichigo whispered and Grimmjow did just that. "I have to go ok, but I promise I'll be back first thing in the morning," he continued as he helped the male get into the sweater. "I'll bring you something more to wear, but until then, stay wrapped up in the bed. Ok?"

Grimmjow nodded his head and lay back in bed. His hand held up to his mouth, covering it.

Ichigo, now in his jeans and sneakers, began to walk towards the door, dreading the cool night air that he was about to have to deal with and sighed. He gave one last glance at Grimmjow who stared back at him.

"Stay there ok,"

Grimmjow nodded.

"I'll be back later," Ichigo concluded and smiled warmly at the male before he exited the small cabin.

"Goodbye Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered to himself as he watched the male part.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was up at the break of dawn. He was truly unable to part his eyes for more than a minute as his mind continued to drift back to the blue-headed male; His moments of sleep where blurry and hardly satisfying since even in his dream the male continued to surface. So when the first breaks of sunlight shot through his window, he felt nothing more than pure relief and joy surging through him.<p>

He quickly dressed himself and grabbed his small duffel bag jamming it with several of his belongings. He put in various sweaters and a Jacket, since much of the only things he _did_ think about was the abnormal algid feel of the other male's flesh.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's trip to the cemetery, however, was a heart-wrenching one.<p>

Every part of him ached, as he stepped into the small withered cabin, headed directly to the small bed and found nothing but his sweater and shirt.

The blue-headed male was gone.

The only signs of him ever being there were Ichigo's memories and the crumpled bed sheets on the dusty old bed in the dreary cabin.

And though Ichigo spent countless hours waiting, countless hours foraging around the empty cemetery, countless days and nights returning, in any hope of finding him again and midnights spent lying awake, awaiting his call, his beckoning, the inevitable truth remained that he was gone.

The beautiful blue eyes were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN.. DUN.. DUNNNN!...<strong>

**lol **

**What? **

**IDK. I was bored. **

**But Gawrsh darn it do I love my Grimm-kitty. I want to hug him.**

**And I love halloween so I sort-off incorporated it in...somewhat...I guess...a bit... *sigh* **

**Hope it wasn't a complete disappointment. AND I am soo sorry to have ended it like that :'[ please don't kill me. **

**I had originally planned to make this a full story all on it's own but got sidetracked and honestly... Yeap. Didn't do that. So as of right now, this story is finished (complete).**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
